Floréa Le Talisman
by Luthien Dreamer
Summary: L'histoire débute au moment de l'été avant le début de la sixème année ... Introduction d'un nouveau personnage ... Enjoy ;)


_Le Réveil_

Elle se réveilla au beau milieu d'un après-midi du mois d'août. Le soleil filtrait légèrement au travers des rideaux opaques d'une propreté douteuse, cependant le lit dans lequel elle était allongée sentait l'odeur d'une fleur chère à son cœur : l'orchidée. La lumière du jour lui faisait mal aux yeux. La jeune fille décida donc de les refermer pendant quelques instants pour les laisser s'habituer à cette clarté qui lui semblait inconnue depuis plusieurs mois. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort en pensant cela, cela faisait exactement deux mois et onze jours qu'elle n'avait pas repris connaissance. Elle avait dormi durant tout ce temps sans aucun rêve, avait été déplacée de nombreuses fois pour sa sécurité. Cela n'avait pas réussi à troubler ce sommeil forcé infligé par un sortilège de coma.

Lorsqu'elle décida de rouvrir les yeux, elle fut de nouveau éblouie. Rien de plus normal car les rayons du soleil venait se projeter sur son visage. On aurait dit un ange. Un ange qui avait vécu de nombreuses épreuves durant les cinq dernières années passées à Diemfolk, école de sorcellerie néo-zélandaise. Elle pris l'initiative de se redresser en position assise dans ce lit qui lui était inconnu, pour échapper à cet ennuyant ennemi. Elle poussa alors un gémissement de douleur. Son corps n'ayant pas bougé depuis de nombreux jours, chacun de ses membres était courbaturé. Ses articulations la faisaient souffrir horriblement ; elle plia petit à petit ses doigts, ses coudes, ses genoux... Elle voulu s'assoire mais les efforts à fournir lui étaient tellement inaccessibles qu'elle finit, non sans peine, par trouver une position mi-couchée mi-assise dans laquelle elle était relativement à son aise.

Un bruissement d'étoffe la fit sursauter. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette chambre. Elle tourna la tête dans l'espoir de voir sa baguette tranquillement posée sur la table qui faisait office de chevet. Rien. Seulement une lampe miteuse et un réveil dont on pouvait se demander la date d'achat. Apparemment, il marchait puisqu'on pouvait entendre un tic tac régulier. Soudain elle aperçut une forme assise sur l'unique fauteuil placé à côté de la fenêtre. Ses yeux essayèrent de se concentrer pour distinguer l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne. Mais décidément, le soleil avait une dent contre elle ! Tout à coup, la personne se leva et ouvrit les rideaux. Elle put enfin le voir, c'était un sorcier qu'elle reconnu comme étant Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait souvent gagné sa carte dans les paquets de chocogrenouille.

Il s'avança vers le lit avec le fauteuil dans les bras :

- « Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé, il m'avait bien semblé vous avoir entendu remuer ! dit-il tout en posant le fauteuil au pied du lit. Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Floréa ?

- Je crois que je vais bien ... j'ai une question à vous poser... répondit-elle timidement, cela faisait si longtemps que personne n'avait utilisé son prénom.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute. Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Où suis-je ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Ah ...cela fait deux questions jeune fille, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos capacités intellectuelles ! Vous êtes à Londres, au Chaudron Baveur plus exactement ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, en effet, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva avec une grâce que seul les grands sorciers possédaient, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit juste assez pour que Floréa puisse voir son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un petit homme bossu tenant un plateau débordant de nourriture qui dégageait un fumet exquis. Floréa sentit soudain la faim se manifester par des bruits disgracieux provenant de son estomac. Elle rougit de peur que l'un des deux hommes ne les entendent. Dumbledore fit entrer l'homme qui se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le chevet et y déposa le lourd plateau. Il s'inclina devant Floréa, qui ne compris pas ce comportement, et se remit en route vers la porte qu'il claqua faisant trembler les vitres de la fenêtre.

Le professeur Dumbledore reprit alors la parole.

- « J'ai pris l'initiative de vous commander un vrai repas, je vais vous laisser manger à présent. S'il y a quoi que ce soit tirer sur le filet argenté au dessus de votre tête, j'arriverais dans la minute. »

Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte lorsque Floréa l'interrompit dans sa démarche.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ...

- Merci de votre gentillesse, dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais de rien c'est moi qui devrais vous remercier. »

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce. Floréa réussie à se mettre assise et posa le plateau sur ces genoux. Elle huma l'assiette de poulet rôti en ce demandait ce que tout cela voulait bien vouloir dire : l'homme s'inclinant devant elle, Dumbledore la remerciant ?? Il lui faudra du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et pour avoir une réflexion cohérente. Après avoir dévoré le contenu du plateau, elle décida de se reposer. Malgré son long sommeil, elle avait besoin de repos. Les évènements de cette journée l'avaient totalement déstabilisée et elle avait tellement de questions dont les réponses n'avaient pas encore été éclaircies.

C'est plongée dans un océan de questions et de pensées qu'elle s'endormie ...


End file.
